


I Will Be Brave

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: A Thousand Years Inspired [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, my shared soul room headcanon is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi confesses his love to Yami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Brave

Yugi couldn't believe himself. He was the King of Games: he'd been in countless life or death situations with nothing but his deck to save him. After all of this, he was still afraid to tell Yami how he felt.

Yami made Yugi feel like he was something special. He made the hikari feel safe and loved. Yugi had kept this to himself, which wasn't easy since they had access to each other's minds. He couldn't lose Yami's friendship because of his feelings.

All of a sudden, Yugi felt his surroundings slip away. He realized that he was in his soul room. This could only mean that Yami had called him here. He was filled with excitement and dread.

"Hello, Yugi." He heard Yami's voice before he entered the room. His heart was beating so hard that it was giving him a headache.

"Hey Yami. What's up?"

"You've been acting strange lately. I've felt our connection grow weaker and I can no longer read your mind. Do you know why that is?"

"No," he lied. This couldn't get out.

"You're keeping something from me, Yugi. That's fine; we all have our secrets. It's just that you've always confided in me and I in you. What changed? Is there something I can do to fix it?"

"It's not your fault," Yugi sighed. "I did it on purpose."

The pharaoh's face fell. "Why? Am I not worthy of your thoughts?"

Yugi's heart betrayed his head. "No; you're all I think about. I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Aibou." Yami hadn't called Yugi that ever since he put up his defenses. He couldn't stop the tears from stinging his eyes.

"You love me?"

"Yes, I have for quite some time."

He ran into Yami's arms. "I'll never shut you out again, I promise." Yugi extended his bravery to kissing him. He could feel a new energy flowing between them.

Yami broke the kiss and beamed. "I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"The wait's over." Yugi kissed him again, taking his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
